


Sleepless

by Winter_Fyre



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Fyre/pseuds/Winter_Fyre
Summary: Something i wrote. might add to it or not. Don't hold your breath.





	Sleepless

She quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and tiptoed to the Livingroom trying to not wake the others. She had laid in bed for an hour, trying and failing to sleep. Hasshif and Danice were fast asleep beside her, their soft breaths making her envious anxious in equal measure. She had finally given up on lulling herself to sleep.  
She glanced at the door to the spare bedroom as she passed, imagining the guys fast asleep behind it too. She was halfway across the Livingroom when she realized there was someone stretched out on the couch. Her heart stuttered and stopped, before restarting at double time when she realized who it was.  
‘Frank! You scared me,’ she hissed trying to grab her train of thought.  
He looked up; his beautiful face illuminated by the light of his phone. ‘Why are you up?’  
His voice was low and husky.  
‘I can’t seem to sleep. Too wired,’ she managed. Move, she willed her limbs. Just take a step.  
He glanced at the wall clock. ‘It’s almost 3am.’  
‘I know.’ She looked at him contemplatively. ‘Why are you up… and sitting in the dark?’  
‘Insomnia. I’m lucky if I can get three hours a night.’  
‘Oh.’ She tried to think of something to say. Blank. System rebooting. He had that effect on her. Every time she was extended his attention her mind just seemed to overheat and shut down. It had happened all night as they were playing dungeons and dragons. And having to roleplay scenes with him had been…interesting. He had been relaxed and calm all through while she had been a bundle of frayed nerves. He had been a proper gentleman, melding into their group of friends easily, even winning over Hasshif; difficult and suspicious Hasshif. Thankfully there had been lots of liquor and weed to help her relax and get through it. Trouble was, now she couldn’t go to sleep. She was thankful for the darkness of the room hiding the heat she could feel climbing up her neck as she stood motionless in the center of the room.  
‘Did you want something?’  
‘mmm?’ Rebooting. Rebooting. ‘Yes. I was going to grab a snack. Helps me calm down and relax. Maybe I’ll catch some z’s before the sun comes up.’  
She made it to the kitchen and flipped on the light. The brightness blinded her and she stood blinking for a moment. The cool refrigerator air helped her body temperature recalibrate to normal.  
Catch some z’s? Really?  
She grabbed the bag of mixed berries and the tub of chocolate ice-cream from the icebox, trying to shake away the cringe. She shut the door, and placed her bounty on the island behind her. She grabbed a bowl and spoon from a drawer her mind turning back to the mystery she had been worrying over all evening. Why did he affect her s much and in that way? She worked the lid off and tried to scoop.  
The spoon bounced off. It was frozen solid. She started chipping at it.  
Was it the eyes? His beautiful dark eyes, endless onyx depths that burned through her, seeing everything and giving nothing back? Was it his smile? A slow stretching of his plump lips that transformed his chiselled features, softening them and bringing him down to human levels? Maybe it was his voice, a deep rumbling bass that grabbed her attention and made her tense and tighten in anticipation. Maybe-  
‘Let me help.’  
A warm hand closed over hers, stilling the spoon and pulling her back to reality. She looked at the honey dark hand and followed it up the arm, shoulder and neck to the face smiling down at her. She froze and her system glitched. Warm. His hand was so warm. How long had she been standing there mesmerised by the contact? Too long.  
She couldn’t think. She needed some distance. She tried to slide her hand free and she could have sworn she felt his grip tighten for a moment.  
‘It’s okay. I almost got-‘  
The protest died on her lips as she looked down at the ruins of the ice-cream. She had barely escaped enough to fill a spoonful. She surrendered the spoon and tub. And moved to the other side off the island. With this much space she could think more rationally. She stuffed her inappropriate mental leering down and tried to be civil.  
Maybe I should have offered him some ice-cream too. Mum would e so disappointed in my hosting skills.  
She watched him fill a pot with water then put it on to boil.  
‘Um, did you want some too? I’m just now realising I forgot to ask you whether you wanted some too and..’ she trailed off.  
‘Not really. I’m lactose intolerant.’ He leaned against the sink edge. ‘It was taking you too long to get ice-cream. So I got curious and investigated. Good thing too.’ That smile again. He was teasing her.  
‘I would have got it eventually,’ she defended, her smile mirroring his.  
He turned off the heat and soaked the spoon for a moment before cutting through the slab like it was butter.  
‘How many scoops?’  
‘Two large ones please.’  
‘He slid the bowl across to her and she took it. ‘Thank you.’  
‘Anytime,’ he drawled, turning to rinse the pot and spoon.  
She tipped the bag of berries into the bowl, covering the top and poured some more onto a side plate. She then sealed it back up and sidled past him to put them back in the fridge. She took a breath and tried to compose herself.  
Get a grip. He is a guest. You got this.  
Then he was there, so close his body heat warmed her back. He smelled like spearmint. She breathed him in and her senses buzzed. She didn’t move afraid she would bump into him. She had to control herself. But she couldn’t just stand there like an idiot.  
‘Lynna? The ice-cream.’  
Ice-cream? What-? Oh. She turned in to his chest. How tall was he? How had she missed that tidbit?  
She stared into his beautiful face, entranced by his mischievous smile as he passed her the tub. She took it numbly and put it in the icebox. Still he didn’t move away. He stepped back just enough to let her shut the fridge. What was he waiting for? What should she say?  
She turned to the left looking to leave. A strong arm came up and barred her way. She stopped pivoted and made to go right. A second arm. He was toying with her. She could feel him watching, enjoying her discomfort. The only way out was through.  
‘Um,’ she cleared her throat, steeling herself and turned into that wall of muscle again. She should just confront him about it, end this slow torture.  
‘W-what do you want….to have? S-since you can’t have dairy?’ she winced internally at her cowardice and hoped he hadn’t noticed her nerves.  
She forced her eyes up to meet his and that hope died a quick death. His mouth was twisted into a wry smile that fed the intensity of his gaze. Her face and neck warmed instantly and she almost threw in the towel. He let the question hang between them, the silence stretching as she burned with unspoken need. She broke away first, ducking under his arm to escape. He let her.  
She grabbed her bowl and held it up, a shield. She shovelled a fruit covered cold bite into her mouth.  
Cold. Refreshing. Calming. She took another, the sugary treat a welcome distraction.  
He turned and leaned against the fridge and crossing his arms, the heat in his eyes gone, his face a blank mask. She would have never believed it had been there at all had her body not been vibrating still.  
‘Whiskey.’ He raised the glass he had brought in with him, the ice clinking. He pushed off the refrigerator and moved to leave. She kept her distance watching his broad back. Then he stopped.  
‘Are you coming?’  
She should say no. This was an out. She could seek refuge on the balcony but he had made a direct request. And he was a guest she was hosting.  
She followed silently regretting Danice’s decision for them to host for the thousandth time that night. They turned the lights on and she positioned herself on the floor before the entertainment unit.  
‘Do you want to watch something? Music? Or a video game?’  
She tried to calm her pulse, proud that her voice was as steady as were her hands.  
‘A game maybe. We need to be quiet, after all,’ he suggested.  
She nodded silently and loaded Prairie War.  
She grabbed two controllers and headsets and moved to the couch. He was positioned dead center. No matter where she sat, he would be less than an arm’s reach away. She perched as far away as she could, passing him his mic and controller and grabbed her bowl. His glass stood untouched on the coffee table.  
She shoved more ice-cream into her mouth nibling on a blueberry as she watched the load screen. She could feel is eyes on her which made her sit taller.  
‘Have you played this game before?’  
‘No.’  
‘Oh. Um, it’s a two-player dungeon crawler. We have to solve puzzles, slay monsters and find treasures. There are two modes, free play and story mode. We’ll play free play. As for controls, well, I’ll show you once the game starts.’  
She was rambling. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He had turned fully towards her. One leg was crossed up on the couch, his head leaning on one arm, the other holding the controller loosely in his lap.  
‘You’re staring.’  
Why was the game taking so long to load? God, he smelled good.  
‘Yes, I am.’ Amusement.  
‘That’s rude, don’t you think?’  
Still she wouldn’t, couldn’t turn to face him. To read his eyes. To confirm what she had felt in the kitchen.  
‘Do you want me to stop?’  
She stirred her ice-cream. The once hard treat was slowly turning into brown sludge.  
‘The Wi-Fi must be down. I don’t think we’ll be able to play.’  
She plucked a chocolate covered strawberry and bit into it. She chewed thoughtfully, dipping the bottom half in the chocolate and plopping it into her mouth. Should they wait it out and hope it was the faulty connection or pick something else? Had they paid for the Wi-Fi this month? She picked a raspberry.  
‘What do we do now?’ he asked.  
She paused, the fruit halfway to her mouth and turned to him. His eyes were fixed on the chocolate covered fruit in her hand. His gaze traced her hand as she raised it to her mouth and popped it in. She licked her fingers slowly. He swallowed; eyes wide. She couldn’t resist a small smile as she brought the spoon up to her mouth and licked it. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, a gentle subconscious movement.  
‘You’re still staring,’ she said.  
‘Mmm?’ He finally caught himself and flustered looked away. ‘It’s three thirty am. I’m definitely not getting any sleep today. You?’ He took a long sip of whiskey.  
She shook her head, realising she was more alert now than before she got up. She glanced at the screen. Still loading. No gaming for now.  
‘A movie?’ she suggested.  
‘How about we just talk, get to know each other.’  
He was serious.  
Okay. Okay. Be cool. Don’t panic. It’s just a conversation. A real whole conversation. What do people talk about? Food? The weather?  
‘Unless you don’t want to?’  
Oh, she had taken too long to respond.  
‘What do you do?’ The question blurted out of her and she almost wished she could take it back. Who wants to talk about work at three am?  
‘Uh, I’m a real estate agent. I manage properties and potential investments for clients. Not very interesting. What about you?’  
It took a moment to realise he was waiting for a response.  
‘Oh. Me? I, ah, am an animator. Freelance.’  
They fell quiet.  
‘Are you in a relationship?’  
Her pulse kicked up a notch and she found her throat was too dry to speak. She shook her head and had a bite of ice-cream. Only a couple of bites left.  
‘And Jordan?’  
It took a moment for her to process. ‘He’s just a friend. He’s my oldest friend, actually, known him since I was ten.’ Why was she over explaining this?  
He seemed satisfied though. ‘Good.’  
‘What about you? Are you in a relationship?’  
‘No. I am completely single.’ His voice was firm.  
She smiled. ‘Good.’  
‘Um, do you want some fruit?’  
He eyed her bowl skeptically. ‘I mean those. I thought I would eat more but I’m actually full up and I feel bad eating alone…’  
‘Don’t. I enjoy watching you…eat.’ And just like that, the heat was back. Her stomach fluttered as she watched him take the plate and pick a blueberry. He held it out to her, waiting for her to accept. It was a silent question There was a roaring in her ears. She shouldn’t. Mustn’t. And yet she did.  
She crawled forward and opened her mouth, letting him put it in before withdrawing. She chewed, feeling the fruit give in under her teeth, then swallowed. His eyes were twin pits of desire and she was slowly being dragged under. There wasn’t enough air in the room. She could feel her breathing speed up, trying to pull in air to feed the fire that was growing in the pit of her belly.  
He picked a strawberry, dipped it in the fully melted ice-cream and held it out to her. She looked at the treat, the chocolate dripping off his hand into the plate then back at him. She opened her mouth waiting. He slid it into her mouth and she watched his reaction as she licked his fingers on his retreat. His mouth gaped slightly, his breathing heavy and loud in the quiet room. He put the plate down and sipped his drink.  
‘Good girl,’ he whispered, as she swallowed, and she felt the praise warm her.  
He reached out a hand to trace her mouth. ‘Such pink lips. So full and pouty.’ She smiled, darting her tongue out to lick the pad of his finger. He closed his eyes briefly then pulled back.  
‘What would you like to do now?’ she asked, her voice not her own. It was low and strangled.  
‘I want to kiss you. To taste you. I want to know your mouth like I know my own.’ Though he still sat as casually as before his eyes were hooded and his gaze was predatory. He was holding back.  
She crawled forward until their knees touched. She took the glass from his hand and gulped down the last of it. The ice sloshed a she set it back down on the table.  
The whiskey burned going down, feeding the headiness that had her on her knees above him. And still he made no move. She took his face in her hands, tipping his jaw up to face her. She waited until he assented.  
‘Go on,’ he said.  
She leaned forward, her braids loose and pressed her mouth against the corner of his mouth.  
‘Like this?’  
She leaned to the other side and kissed the other corner. ‘Or this?’  
She pulled back. His face was tight with hunger. ‘Maybe like this.’  
She leaned down and locked her lips with his felling how soft they were. She ventured further and licked the seam of his mouth, tasting the same whiskey she had downed. She moaned. And that was enough.  
He opened his mouth and took control. She thought he would give in and ravage her but instead he was gentle. He engaged and retreated gently driving her crazy as he leisurely explored her depths, robbing her of her breath and sanity. And still it wasn’t enough.  
She tried to goad him, make him speed up but he resisted. Every time she reached forward, he withdrew only to return and tease her some more. His arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her into his lap, the other sliding up her back to stroke the nape of her neck. She shuddered as he controlled the pace of the kiss. Slow, deep, intimate.  
They pulled apart slowly and she tried to catch her breath. He smiled at her, a beautiful flash of teeth as he too pulled in air. Then as one, they came together again. Just as slow as the first time, but this time he knew the territory, knew how to draw reactions out of her. His tongue was confident and demanding. She tried to resist, to fight back but he was persistent. Not an explorer but a plunderer, a benevolent ruler. He shared his heat, showed her the joy in the flame and she gave in and followed him into the fire. And she was free.


End file.
